


Who Will Follow You to Hell (And Back)?

by SufferHope_GracelessHeart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Failed Date, Friends to Lovers, Multi, OT3, OT3 friendship, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferHope_GracelessHeart/pseuds/SufferHope_GracelessHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed date, Darcy ends up confronting what she really wants from the people who love her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how we find our girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's had a bad night, what will her boys do to fix it?

Darcy was curled up on the couch in the common room, hiding in her earbuds with her music when she felt a thick thigh bump her own. Wrapped in a long cardigan wearing a rare calf length dress she wasn’t in the mood to talk so without opening her eyes, she moved her legs a minute bit closer to her side of the couch. When she felt two strong arms lift her legs and place them on a lap, she opened one eye in curiosity and spied Steve Rogers looking at her with a face was full of open bemusement and worry. It was hard ignoring the concerned face of America, but Darcy had become a fucking pro. Steve Rogers had somehow become the person she was most comfortable with in Tower followed in close second by his partner in crime, Bucky Barnes.

It didn’t make a bit of sense, Darcy was all modern, tech at her fingertips every second, a curse word on her lips just as soon as she’d breathe. But she and Steve gravitated towards each other, a man out of time and a normal woman who just seemed out of place. She loved to hear him speak in his natural forties cadence and for some reason, she was the only female he could stand blatant cursing from, he thought it was her vehemence and verve and creativity she used or the maybe it  was fact that she reminded him of his army days. No one could figure out how she avoided the “Captain America disapproves of you” looks. It was like her magical power. Steve took her seriously when the rest the tower assumed she was being Jane's flighty lab assistant, Darcy somehow knew how to talk him down when the memories became physical things he just couldn’t fight. Steve helped her be a port in the storm for Erik Selvig when S.H.I.E.L.D put him out to pasture after Loki, reconnecting her to Clint Barton, so they’d have support for what they’d experienced.

When the Winter Soldier showed up on SHIELD’s radar, Steve went off the grid. He kept contact with Darcy though. All those years of living with superheroes and technical geniuses and spies had sunk in despite herself. She shed the tears that Steve couldn’t when the Winter Solder was unmasked and it was James Buchanan Barnes. She held him after every visit to medical, to containment. She was there after every “status briefing” that eventually revealed that the WSC didn’t want to deprogram James Barnes, they wanted to reprogram the Winter Soldier. It was Darcy who called him Buchanan when he could barely be able to stand being called Bucky by Cap. And it was Darcy who broke the news to the Avengers with what the World Security Council was attempting to do. Widow and Bruce would have been enough at the next status briefing, but the entire roster of the Avengers quickly changed the WSC’s collective mind.

She felt his hands begin to stroke her legs from ankles to calves, not taking advantage, just offering comfort. Then his hands drifted down the tops of her feet, slowly, then with no warning whatsoever he started tickling her. He started with her feet and worked his way up to the back of her knees and then her stomach. He was relentless and she knew what he wanted, but she didn’t give in squealing and shrieking until he went after that spot in between her ribs.

“Uncle,” Darcy shouted. “Uncle, dammit, Steve, can’t you just let a girl sulk in peace?”

Steve grabbed her and lifted her into his lap sideways and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Can’t let my best girl mope without telling me why, Lewis. Fess up, Darcy doll.” He said with a smile. “Always wanna make you feel better.”

Bucky walked in just as casually dressed as Steve was, a tank top and low slung sweatpants. “I heard the cries of my favorite pistol. What’d I miss?” he said draping his frame sideways over the recliner. Darcy knew he’d heard her as soon as she started to make noise, but Buchanan always let Steve soften her up, especially when she was in a mood.

James Buchanan Barnes was a surprise in and of himself. Darcy believed that once Steve had his real best friend back instead of his twenty-first century consolation prize, she’d be left by the wayside. He stopped that idea real quick, and made what was once a duo a trio. Buchanan was in turns exactly and nothing like Steve. Where the Captain radiated with some sort of inner light, no matter what bloody battles he had to fight, Bucky exuded a sort of captivating provocative darkness no matter how silly he was being. And the actuality of growing up with Bucky Barnes explained a lot about how Steve dealt with Darcy Lewis. They were in turns, two of the most surprising, kind, dangerous men Darcy had ever known and she found herself absurdly glad that she was lucky enough to be able to share in their unique friendship.

That didn’t mean she didn’t want to share in her latest life failure.

“I don’t think telling the most attractive men on the fact of the planet that the guy I was setup was an asshat who showed up late, and half way through the salad portion of the meal went to the bathroom and never came back is going to help.” Darcy blurted out, covering her mouth when she realized exactly how elaborate she’d been with the absolute hell her evening had become.

“Wait a second,” Bucky said, getting up out of his seat and loping to sit on the arm of the couch Darcy and Steve were on, and gently tugged Darcy out of the oversized cardigan she’d been wearing to hide the figure hugging purple number that she’d put on for her date, looping the sweater over his metal arm and giving Darcy a slow once over in her prone position half laying on Steve’s lap.  

“Holy hell, bombshell,” Bucky said, taking in Darcy’s curves actually dressed in  form fitting wear for once.

“I already told you, mortifyingly enough. Buchanan, I’m not in the mood, give it back.” Darcy whined folding her arms over her chest, much to Bucky’s approval.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky and he gave a tiny shake in return.

Bucky stepped back and held her sweater out for her with a dark look in his eyes. “I don’t know what happened with that piece of crap that left you to hang, doll, but I ain’t him. You want your sweater back, baby doll, you get up and let me put in on you like a god damn gentleman. Or as close as I can get to being one anyway.”

Darcy looked at Steve with a _make your friend behave look_ and was forlorn to see a _he’s your friend too and I kind of agree with him_ face as he gently massaged her feet in apology. He felt the tension rise in her body and squeezed her legs in support as she tried her best to hide the tear that escaped from her eye when she got up and presented her back to Buchanan. He presented the sweater like a coat raising it over her arms and smoothing the shoulder out with his hands. Instead of just letting go he trailed his real hand and metallic hand all the way to her fingers and pulled her back against his body cradling her in his arms giving her a tender hug as tactile comfort for the waves of dejection he felt coming off of her.

“So since some ass,” he said speaking in her ear. “Stood a knockout like you out, I feel is my – “

“Our,” Steve piped up with his stupid super hearing.

“’- duty to take a gorgeous dressed up dame as yourself out so she can be properly appreciated.” Bucky finished quietly.

Darcy leaned back against Bucky’s body and laid her head on his shoulder. “Pity dates do not fix a mopey Darcy, Buchanan.”

“Who said this was a pity date, Darcy?” Steve said earnestly. “You look gorgeous,” he said, blushing a bit. “And you deserve a night out.” Looking at the stubborn determination on Darcy’s face, he relented, “Or at least a night in comfy pajamas, bad movies with your two favorite guys?”

Bucky made a face at the compromise of not taking Darcy out for a justified date, turned her around and held on to the edges of her sweater around her waist. “What do you say, doll? Even though, I think it’s a waste to let this dress stay home, you get into those godforsaken shit you call sleepwear, and we spoil you to death cause you’re our best girl?”

Darcy momentarily held fast and then leaned into Bucky a little before bounding to the couch to give Steve a hug and said “Deal, but I demand copious amounts of junk food! None of that super healthy stuff you two super fascists like to eat.”

“We’ll have all the refined sugar your little heart can take, brat.” Bucky replied to Darcy’s back before turning back to Steve. “So you’re the man with the plan, how’s this gonna go, punk?”

“I think she’s our girl and she needs us, that’s all that really matters.” Steve said rubbing one arm against the other.

“I’ve never seen the spitfire so dull,” Bucky replied. “Usually she’s lighting a fire under our tails trying to get us into the twenty-first century, but tonight she was just…”

“That asshole sucked the life out of her.” Steve said vehemently, not above using more colorful language when there wasn’t a lady present. “She’s done so much for us, Buck. We gotta at least be able to do this for her, right, jerk?”

“One happy Darcy, coming up, punk.”

 

By the time Darcy got back in her comfort clothes of yoga pants, a tank top and an oversized sweater from her New Mexico days, Bucky and Steve had set up popcorn, Twizzlers, cookies and bowls for ice cream, not to mention had Jarvis cue her favorite movie list queue up,  and her guys were sitting on the couch with just enough space between them for her to fit in.

“You two aren’t even going to give me room to breathe, are you?”

“Nope, sugar, sad Darcy equals super soldier snuggles. That was the stated rule, was it not Steve?” Bucky quipped.

“That’s what she said.” Steve replied. When Darcy and Bucky started giggling at his unintentional snark, Steve gave them a mutinous look, “Although I can’t believe that sentence actually came out of your mouth, Buck.” Steve caught Darcy’s hand and pulled her between him and Bucky, both of them almost glued to her sides.

 No one really understood how the three of them worked together, except for Darcy and Steve, Bucky was almost paranoid about being touched without permission and waking up seventy years from everything he had ever known had made Steve gun shy about getting close to people, but Darcy seemed to bowl down their barriers like they were made of tissue paper. When it came to physical affection between the three of them, they almost lived in each other’s pockets. In turn for the freedom she gave them physically, they got Darcy to open up past her snarky, sarcastic shell and actually talk to them about how she saw and felt about the world around her, something she’d only previously done with Jane after she lost Thor.

Even so, the three of them were preternaturally close, physically and emotionally. Whenever Steve and Bucky came back from a bad mission on the rare occasion they were separated, they found each other first, but whenever they worked together the first person they sought after debriefing was Darcy. It was like she reminded them of the reason they went through that sort of hell in the first place. So on the rare occasion Darcy was in need of comfort Bucky and Steve were there whether she wanted them to be or not. And right now, she was cradled in Bucky’s lap as her legs found her way back on top of Steve’s thighs.

The television was mindlessly playing a movie they had all seen dozens of times before during mopey Darcy nights, but tonight’s mood was different. Bucky seemed a bit darker even though he was gently running his fingers through Darcy’s hair and Steve was cradling Darcy extra close.

“I can understand a date not going well, but just bailing like that? Have the balls to say “I don’t think this is going to work.” Darcy finally said quietly.

Steve and Bucky exchange looks with each other over Darcy’s head.

“I can hear you silently conversing, soldier boys,” she mumbled.

Bucky kissed Darcy on the head while Steve hugged her legs a bit closer. “Truth is, he missed out on a great girl.”

“The greatest.” Steve added quietly.

Darcy turned over to her side still cradled in their laps and shifted down into her sweater. “Right, cause you two think I’m so great.” She said almost inaudibly.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Darcy?” Steve asked. _Damn super soldiers and their advanced fucking hearing._

“Nothing.” She muttered back.

Bucky lifted her up so she was sitting in his lap. “No, what did you mean by that little comment, Darcy?”

“I didn’t mean anything, Buchanan, leave it alone.” Darcy’d rather have what little she got from her boys than nothing at all.

Steve cleared off the table in front of the couch and Bucky sat Darcy down on it. “Try it on someone who doesn’t know you like we do, doll. Now tell us what you mean by that little jibe about us not thinking you’re so great?” Steve said evenly and clipped, voice ice-cold.

“Do you two really want to do this?” Darcy asked. “Because I love you guys, I really do, but you’re full of it.”

“And you better explain what you mean quick, baby doll.” Bucky said bitingly.

“You know exactly what I mean, Buchanan. That’s just it, baby doll, sugar, spitfire, honey, Darcy-doll. I’m your best girl when you need someone to hug or to tell your troubles to or to hold when you’re having a bad day or a bad night.” Darcy almost yelled. “And I’m holy hell when I’m dressed for another guy, but neither one of you sees me as more than just your, what? The girl that you hold and touch and stroke when things get bad? He’s an asshat for leaving me on a date, and I get it if you just want to be friends, I do, but neither one of you can’t touch me like you do and expect someone else to measure up!

“Yeah, well, Darcy you’re too important to screw up.” Steve shot back.  

“Buchanan wanted to take me out on a date! Steve, both of you, how was I supposed to feel after that?” Darcy fired back, her eyes welling up.  

Bucky held her face in his hands wiping her tears away. “Every day, it’s a struggle not to take you to bed and make you ours. Every damn day. Could you handle what we’d want from you?”

“Maybe I could if you just talk to me. Tell me what you _really_ want.” Darcy said quietly. “I’m different. _We’re_ different. And you both already know it.”

“We wouldn’t be able to let you go, Darce.” Steve said pleadingly. “That’d be it for us. You’d be it for us.”

“It wouldn’t be normal.” Bucky said kissing her desperately, speaking against her lips. “Not like any of your other boys you dress up for.” Whispering in her ear, “We’d want all of you begging, pleading, screaming and it’d be both of us with you. All of us together like it is now, only more. Could you really handle that?”

Darcy grabbed Steve’s hand and held the metal hand Bucky had to her face already. “I practically already do, Buchanan. Where do you go when the nightmares are too much? When you feel like the Winter Soldier’s taking over and you need to sink into the present?”

She looked at Steve. “Who do you turn to when you look at New York and you don’t see a damn familiar thing out there? When people look at you and see Captain America and not Steve Rogers? I would rather have something great with both of you than mediocre with someone else.” Darcy finished quietly.

Steve took Darcy’s hands and held them firmly in his. “Darcy, we can’t lose you, so you have to be sure. This isn’t going to be like a date.” He said in his Captain voice. “You’d be ours and we’d be yours. Buck and I, we followed each other into hell and back. How can we ask you to do the same?”

Darcy kissed Steve firmly on the mouth filthily licking her tongue into his and then kissed Bucky sweetly, gently nipping his lips and running her hands down his metal arm. “Don’t I already?” she said simply. “Aren’t I yours already? What did you think when you saw me in that dress?”

Bucky buried his face in her neck, “I wanted to rip it off you, take you to bed and make you forget anyone’s name but ours.”

Darcy looked at Steve. “I just want you to be happy, Darcy doll.”

“God, punk, you are an idiot. Who got me candy and ice cream and movies because some other guy was a jerk to his girl? Do you want me?” Darcy asked finally.

“More’n anything.” Steve answered.

“So take me, stupid.”

Darcy could feel something break in Steve as he grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion he had in him as Bucky leaned back and watched stroking underneath her sweater and her tank top, pushing them up out of the way, so that he could take them off when Steve took a breath.

After seventy years of having nothing but each other, Darcy was like a physical connection between the two men and they couldn’t stop touching her. As Bucky caressed her chest, Steve pulled down her yoga pants, running his hands up her legs until he found the place that made her shudder most of all. He followed his hand with his mouth as Bucky did the same to her neck, her chest, her nipples, overwhelming Darcy until she didn’t know who was touching her where or how.

All she knew is that it was everything that she had every wanted when she thought of her boys in the dark of the night. Buchanan, that bastard, pulled a condom out of somewhere and handed it off to Steve and Darcy was filled before she could speak, her hand curled around Bucky’s cock as he whispered into her ear. “All those nights we spent holding you, spitfire, this is what our hands really wanted to do, where they wanted to be, inside you, around you, making you come loud and deep and hard. Is that what you dreamt of too, pretending to be a good little girl in our arms?” he said as Steve pushed inside of her. And from Steve she could here begging and pleading for just a little more, just a little harder and God, how tight and how beautiful she was on top of him and stroking Bucky with her beautiful hands and it was just too much and she came with a long hard, keening groan with Steve and Bucky quickly following her.

Bucky lifted her off of Steve and cradled her in his lap, her back against his chest, quietly whispering, “You’re so beautiful, our spitfire, our baby girl, our honey, our Darcy doll, now. Now you’re all _ours._

Darcy looked back at her boys from her perch on his lap and said in a satisfied tone. “And now, you two are finally _mine_.” 


	2. how our girl wakes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wakes up the morning after with questions.

Darcy woke up warmer than she’d ever been cradled between the two people she knew best in the entire world. Bucky’s chest was against her back and she was lying against Steve’s heartbeat. All she knew is that she felt appreciated and loved beyond compare, but her drowsy mind was blazing with almost unconscious questions about the new changes in her relationship with Buchanan and Steve. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling of rightness she had, but her brain wouldn’t let her. She wanted them so much and they weren’t the only ones who had felt possessive in the days before last night arrived. But being out with two super soldiers had a tendency to make you feel invisible when it came to the opposite sex and every time Darcy wanted to rip those hussies a new one. Buchanan always said it made him feel appreciated how offended she got about how blatant some women were.

“I can hear your mind ticking over there, baby doll,” the man in question said.  “Maybe I should fix that for you.”

“This is all a bit new for me, Buchanan,” Darcy said quietly, not trying to wake Steve. “I…I love you guys and I don’t even know if you’ve done this with other people before. If I - ”

“First off, Buchanan was your friend, Bucky is your lover,” he said kissing her passionately, tongue licking through her mouth like it belong to him. “Programming’s not a problem now, and I want to hear my name on your lips, even if you slip up from time to time. Say it,” he said sucking on her nipple through the loose tank top she’d borrowed from one of them.

“Mmm, Bucky.”  He bit her nipple. “James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.” She moaned. “Steve…

“…Is awake and enjoying the show,” his deep voice said graveled with sleep. “Watching our girl moan her pleasure is a wonderful alarm,” he said as he moved his hand down between her legs towards her clit “Let’s see what happens when I hit the snooze button.”

“God, Steve, Bucky, slow do-“

“No,” Bucky said. “Our girl, she wakes up happy, understand? Not thinking heavy thoughts.”

“But-

“Darcy, enjoy the ride.” Steve stroked around her clit before putting two fingers inside her. Bucky stripped the tank top off so he could get to her breasts, sucking her nipples and leaving love bites all over her chest. “We ain’t stopping, doll, till we hear you break.” Steve ground out against her neck.

Bucky moved up to the other side of her neck to whisper, “We got such plans for you, bombshell. Gonna fuck you so hard you don’t know which way is up. One day, you’re just gonna come and come all day long.” He pressed himself against her so Steve’s hand was trapped between their bodies, his cloth cover cock grinding against her thigh, biting and sucking a dark mark into her neck as Steve's cock ground against her ass while he fingered her. “Everyone’s gonna know you’re taken now. Wanna ‘em to know your ours?”

“Want them to know you have two men ready to fuck you into oblivion?” Steve whispered in her ear.

“Want them to know what a dirty girl you are?” Bucky ground out as thrust against her thigh before he moved his metal hand to her clit where Steve’s fingers were moving in and out of her body. The coolness was a shock and a pleasure Darcy didn’t see coming, hard like a toy, but malleable and versatile like a hand. She couldn’t hold back a heavy groan at the diametrically opposed feeling and ground against it almost mindlessly.

“Our dirty girl. Say it.” Steve commanded.

“Yours.” Darcy moaned, “I’m all yours.”

“Mmm, close enough. Good girl.” Bucky whispered, pressing hard against her clit. “Come.”

And it hit Darcy like the hardest, darkest wave, leaving her convulsing between their bodies, both of them holding her tight.

“Oh, there’s our girl,” Bucky said.

“So beautiful,” moaned Steve kissing her neck.

They eased their fingers out of Darcy’s body and laid her flat on the bed, staring down at her, licking their fingers clean.

“Best thing I’ve tasted any morning,” Bucky said.

“Breakfast of champions,” Steve agreed, “You should taste it straight from the source. So much sweeter, Buck.”

“Next time, I think, huh doll?”

Darcy laid out, almost mindless, “What was that for?”

Bucky looked down at her. “What we did with other people doesn’t matter. You are who we want, the only one we’ve ever wanted like this. We got each other off every once in a while, but it wasn’t anything satisfying like getting you off was right then and we didn’t even come.”

“We love you, Darcy. We love each other, too, but it’s…different. Equal, but different.” Steve said simply. “Before doesn’t matter. What we do together now does and you worrying about comparing? No one compares to you and us. ”

“Talk about going a long way to prove a point,” Darcy said drowsily.

Steve got up and got a couple of damp cloths and he and Bucky wiped down Darcy’s sweaty body.

“We want a lot from you,” Steve said. “But we have a lot to give to, honey.”

“We want you happy,” Bucky said simply, touching the mark he left on her neck. “Ours and happy.”

“Mmm, so far, so good.” Darcy mumbled. “But you two didn’t…”

“We’re fine till you’re really awake,” Steve said.

“We’ll have a fine time, then.” Bucky said holding her close as Steve stroked her back. “You have no idea, darlin’, no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may keep going with this...I really honestly don't know.


	3. how our girl takes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning comes and Darcy, Steve and Bucky face the day together.

Darcy woke up in Steve’s arms with him looking down at her lovingly stroking her hair.

“Hiya, doll, welcome back to the land of the living,” he said quietly.

“Mmm, where’s Buch- Bucky?” She corrected.

“Making breakfast. Ready to face the day? All those choices you made?” he said touching his nose to hers.

“You guys? Always. Love you,” she replied sleepily. She put on the pajamas she had brought over last night and shyly walked into the kitchen where Bucky was making crepes. He looked over at her sleep worn face and bashful smile and shook his head.

“Nope.”

“What?” Darcy asked suspicious. Bucky walked over to her, so close she could feel his body heat and his size dwarfing her own small figure.

“No being shy, love,” he said pinning her against the frame of the door and kissing her softly but with deliciously thorough intent. “You don’t ever have to worry about waking up with us. We want you to be comfortable, okay?”  He said looking down at her.

He petted her hair out of her face. “We might push you, but we never want you to feel all bashful, doll face.” He kissed her again sweetly and pulled her into the kitchen, “Breakfast’s cooking and we finally got you where we want you.”

He move back over to the stove and Steve took Darcy holding her in his arms with his chest against her back as they watched Bucky cook, a familiar sight for both of them, reminiscent of their days of simple friendship. The only difference being Steve laying gentle kisses down the side of her neck. Darcy couldn’t help but blush at the overwhelming attention her boys were paying her.

“Hey, jerk.”

“What?”

“Look at the pretty color our girl’s gone.” Steve said kissing the apples in her cheeks. Bucky put the crepes on a plate and walked over to them, sandwiching Darcy between them.

“Can’t help it, can you, doll?” Bucky said gently kissing the side of her neck Steve wasn’t occupying.

“Not used to all the attention, I guess.” Darcy answered back wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Steve’s arms were around her waist.

“’S a damn shame, ‘s what that is,” Bucky said kissing her again squishing them all together before moving to serve breakfast.

They sat down to eat on the couch, taking up the positions of last night, Darcy between the two of them  with her legs on Bucky this time instead of Steve, leaning back against Steve’s shoulders  as they ate quietly, absorbed in the soft atmosphere of warmth and love from their adventures of last night.

Bucky always ate quickly, a leftover by product from his days as the Soldier, so he mostly kept Darcy and Steve company whenever they had meals after he was finished.  Darcy and Steve took a bit longer to eat the light breakfast and he was softly rubbing Darcy’s legs when she finally spoke up in a small voice.

“I didn’t think I could have this,” Darcy said quietly, after finishing her food while they were just sitting quietly in each other’s arms, “I loved both of you so much and I couldn’t, wouldn’t break the two of you up by just dating one of you. I couldn’t even choose and I thought I’d just have to live with this ache inside me.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Darcy. “Oh, honey. We were aching, too, I swear it. We thought you wouldn’t want to be with two old fossils together like this, no matter how modern you were, but we couldn’t leave you alone.”

“You’re not fossils, asshole, but I couldn’t leave you guys alone either.” Darcy admitted. “I took everything I could and I tried to move past you, and you saw how well that worked out.”

Bucky’s eyes went dark at the reminder of how last night started. “If I weren’t so grateful, I’d have half a mind to find that asshole and introduce him to the Winter Soldier.”

Darcy hugged Bucky, ending up on his lap completely. “Hey. We got each other and he’s got no one. Don’t go all dark on me now, Buchanan.”

Bucky’s eyes went dark for another reason this time. “I believe we had a conversation this morning about this Buchanan thing,” Bucky said, a seductive darkness in his tone. “Who’d you make love to this morning?”

“Bucky.” Darcy said softly. Darcy was not a timid girl, but this new situation had her out of sorts and she felt so small and innocent compared to these two warriors out of time.

Bucky laid her down so she was flat on her back in their laps. “Right, Bucky’s your lover, Buchanan’s your friend. Now I’m friends with my lovers, but I’m not lovers with my friends, ‘kay, Darcy girl?” His hands trailed up her stomach, fingers crawling one by one up her torso under her tank top before he started to rub her stomach soothingly as Steve played with her hair and kissed her forehead.

“So I think every time you act like I’m just Buchanan, your friend, I should get something in return. Sound fair?”

“Buck, I’ve called you that the entire time I’ve known you.” Darcy replied, arguing the point, “It’s going to be a little hard to just stop.”

“You don’t have to stop, doll, I like the way they both sound coming from that sinful mouth of yours.” Bucky said. “I just think if you use it I should make sure I know that you know which I am. Lover and friend or lover _or_ friend.”

“What is it you want exactly?” Darcy asked suspiciously looking up at Steve’s shit eating grin. She couldn’t actually see Bucky how she was position and Steve’s look worried her.

“What do you think I should get, Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Well, I think you should get proof Darcy knows which you are,” Steve answered. “Lover or friend.”

“What if we’re in public?” Darcy asked scandalized.

“We’ll work something out.” Bucky said with a cheeky grin, “But I think you should pay the piper now.” He pulled Darcy up and into his lap and began kissing her with a greed that she could barely keep up with, long deep kisses as Steve watched, occasionally brushing his hands through both of their hair.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Darcy pulling her close on his lap so she could feel how hard he was beneath her and she let out a moan as he thrust up against her clothed body hitting exactly the right spot even through a few layers of clothes.

“Such a beautiful sound,” Steve said watching them on the other side of the couch. “Make her make it again,” he challenged.

Bucky bit into the spot that he left his mark on that morning, giving the bruise a pleasant nip and making it even more sensitive and licked up the side of Darcy’s neck, kissing her behind her ear before pulling her body into his again, drawing another sweet groan from Darcy’s mouth, before standing her up and stripping her out of her tank and pants and drawing her back on his lap naked.

“God, your skin, Darcy, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Bucky said breathlessly. Steve ran a finger down the line of Darcy’s back, nape down the line between her ass, for no reason at all, shocking her with his touch as he said, “Yeah, jerk, I’d have to agree.”

“Darcy, honey,” Bucky whispered in her ear. “Look what you’re doing to Stevie boy, over there.” 

Steve had taken his cock out and began stroking it to the sight of them playing with each other, watching them like his own personal pornography. He raised an eyebrow at her face like “ _Yes, I’m watching now, get used to it.”_ Damned if it didn’t make Darcy blush again and Bucky and Steve laughed at the color running through her entire body, shading her a wonderful pink.

Bucky took the opportunity of Darcy on his lap to suck at her nipples, kissing the love marks from this morning before moving back to her areola, giving them a firm nip before drawing her left nipple back into his mouth with suction that made Darcy bounce and grind on top of him with an motion that was as old as time itself, leaving a stain on Bucky’s pants from how wet she was.

Bucky’s fingers wandered down to her damp snatch and at the liquid heat he found there, he grinned at Steve still pulling on his cock and spoke, “Our girl needs it bad, Cap. Think I should give it to her?”

“You did start this, Bucky, ‘s only fair you finish it,” Steve responded.

Bucky ran his fingers around her clit one more time before moving Darcy to the couch beside Steve  who kissed her senseless while masturbating as Bucky stripped himself out of his clothes, got a condom and grabbed his girl back from his best friend.

“My turn,” he said without shame. He lowered Darcy on to his condom covered cock and pushed up high so he bottomed out inside of her from his position and Darcy let out a primal growl and bit Bucky hard on the neck at the sensation.

“There’s my spitfire.” He ground out against her shoulder, pressing his head against her. “Take what you need.”

Darcy began grinding up and down on Bucky, a fast, furious pace incited by all the teasing her boys had done since they’d began their relationship. She fucked him hard and fast, a brutal furious fucking that had Bucky’s head drifting back against the couch in ecstasy and Steve stroking himself just as hard, mimicking Darcy’s pace.

“This was the girl we knew was underneath those sweaters and that charm, a woman taking what she wanted from both of her men. Fierce enough to keep us both under her thumb, fucked and fucking. Fuck him, Darcy, make me come, make us fucking come. You are our fucking girl and we’ll take you when we want, but you fucking take us too, Goddamn it. Make him fucking scream, Darcy girl. I want to hear you both screaming in fucking ecstasy. Now.”  Steve said yanking on his own member as hard and fast as he could. Steve’s voice finally put them all over the edge. He came on both of them as they screamed out their pleasure together.

“Jesus,” Darcy said quietly, laying her body against Bucky’s, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting against her shoulder and Steve resting against Bucky’s.  

“Honey, I don’t think he had anything to do with that.” Bucky responded.

All three of them burst into exhausted laughter, pleased with themselves, each other and the entire world in that one moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding each chapter as an end chapter, because I honestly don't know how much I am going to keep up with this and I don't want people waiting for something that may never come. It's a matter of politeness and decency for me, personally, because I know how it feels waiting for your favorite fic to be updated.


	4. how our girl worries...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy thinks about the days ahead and what her newfound relationship with Steve and Bucky means for their lives outside of the bedroom.

Darcy spent a blissful weekend with her two super soldiers reveling in their new relationship, but a part of her dreaded the coming of the end of their alone time together. They had been holed up for the last two days together, loving each other until kingdom come and she dreaded bringing the outside world into their perfect little bubble of happiness.

“Are you thinking heavy thoughts, Darcy-girl?” Steve said gently as he rubbed his fingers along Darcy’s stomach where she lay sprawled sideways across his and Bucky’s body.

Bucky was trailing his fingers idly across her thighs  the same way Steve was gently touching her middle. “What did I tell you about weight lifting those thoughts, sweetheart? Talk to us before we force it out of you,” he said gently squeezing his hand around her thigh before lifting at the waist to trace a finger along Darcy’s lips.

She nipped her teeth at his finger and smiled at Buchanan, her Bucky.  “I don’t want to go back to the real world,” she said gripping his hand and holding it against her mouth.  “Wanna stay here with you and Steve forever.”

“What, you saying we’re not real? Steve, you hear that? We’re a figment of our girl’s imagination,” Bucky quipped. “I don’t think figments can do exactly what I did to you just an hour ago, and if they can, teach me about _your_ imagination," he finished salaciously.

Steve gently kicked Bucky in the shoulder. “Lay off her, jerk. What do you mean the real world, sugar?” He lifted Darcy up on his chest and propped himself up on the headboard so Darcy was lying half across him and her legs were still splayed across Bucky’s torso.

“Jane and Team Science! and you guys being superheroes and me worrying if the men I love aren't going to come home from fighting some evil super villain and I’m going to be stuck alone without the two of you,” she muttered as she buried her face in Steve’s chest. “Don’t wanna think about reality and not being able to kiss both of you in the middle of the street without us getting looks like I’m some kind of…”

“Don’t you dare finish that though, Darcy Lewis,” Bucky said coldly. “You love us. And we love you. Fuck what anyone else thinks,” he said grabbing her hands, raising up to his knees to get to her eye level and crowd her between him and Steve. “We love you in here and out there. And it’s the same for you. You don’t want us to be trapped in your bed like some dirty little secret, you wouldn't let this happen if that was something you could have done to yourself,” he said biting out each word with impatience.

“I know that!” Darcy fired back, holding on to his hands pulling him closer. “It doesn’t mean we can just ignore everything, though, Buck, what are people going to say?”

“Darce, what do you think they say now?” Steve said a bastion of calm in the midst of Bucky and Darcy’s heated feelings. “We don’t make sense to them and we never will, but that doesn’t matter. You worried about us before you had us like this anyway, didn’t you?” he stated calmly wrapping his arms around Darcy’s shoulders. “All that matters is if you’re happy. Do we make you happy?”

“Yes, but..”

“No buts, spitfire,” Bucky said laying his lips against hers whispering his next words into her mouth. “You’re ours, we’re yours. You’re our peace, Darcy. Let us be yours.” He laid the words softly against her lips as he pressed his forehead to hers. “No one cares if you have an extra boyfriend or two, and Jane’ll be happy you’re happy before wandering back to her stars. Stark’ll be an asshole, like he always is and he’ll make sure you’re really okay.”

“Thor will give us a big brother speech while boasting about your prowess keeping two men well-pleasured in your bed,” Steve continued quietly pressing his lips against her ear making her smile against Bucky’s lips.“Bruce loves you almost as much as we do for accepting him like he is and not being afraid of the Other Guy and he’ll let just a hint of green show when he tells us to make sure you’re okay.”

Bucky shifted even closer to her on his knees nuzzling the other side of her neck, nibbling up and down making Darcy shiver as he added, “And Romanova and Barton probably saw this coming before we did and she’ll give us a ‘Finally, you two dipshits got your act straight and went after your girl’ eyebrow while Barton grins behind her.”

“Frankly, I don’t see why we’re talking about everyone else in this tower when the two most important people are in this bed.” Steve added unequivocally, breathing a bit harder at the sight of Bucky slowly driving Darcy up a wall with just his lips and added his palm solidly to her back underneath her tank top, letting the heat melt into her, feeling her push against his touch.

“Finally, the punk says something worthwhile.” Bucky spoke from the spot where he was nuzzling the loose tank top down Darcy’s shoulder kissing his way down her arm as Steve stripped the other side off her. “I was beginning to think he’d never stop talking and start _doing,”_ he said as he moved the shirt down her waist and off her body.  “Although he did say something interesting that I’ve been wanting to test out.”

“Wh-what’s that?” Darcy breathed out as Bucky stripped her naked, carrying her damp panties away with the loose tank top she had had on her as Steve flicked and circled around her nipples, pinching them just hard enough so they became beaded underneath his touch.

“Well, the punk mentioned something about how sweet you tasted straight from between your gorgeous legs,” he responded, running a cool metal finger through her slick wet folds, gently teasing the raw bundle of nerves that had Darcy pushing against Steve’s chest as he held her with an arm draped between her breasts keeping her still as he teased her swollen nipples with his other hand.

“Can’t imagine you being any sweeter than this,” he stated as he licked and sucked her slickness off his finger.

“Oh, she is,” Steve entreated from behind him moving underneath Darcy’s arm to suck at the side of one of her breasts. “Find out for yourself.”

“Oh, I will, punk.” Bucky swiftly pushed Darcy’s legs apart as Steve pulled her into his lap so Bucky could settle his heavy body between both sets of their spread legs as Darcy leaned back her arm wrapped around Steve’s shoulder as he methodically kissed around her areola deliberately avoiding the hardness of her nipple.

“I get it, I get it, stop talking and start doing,” Darcy implored impatient with their teasing ways. They knew how to love her best, working her up so hard that she could barely breathe before sending her cascading down a rabbit hole of pleasure she thought she’d never come down from.

Bucky breathed heavily his mouth closed her damp folds, blowing warm air against her pussy as she squirmed in Steve’s arms after he readjusted to hold both of her hands and let her lean back against his chest as Bucky worked his magic.

“First, you tell me who you belong to.” Bucky spoke against her clit, the vibration of his lips driving her mad.

“Yours, I’m yours and Steve’s and you’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine…” Darcy moaned out again and again.

“And who’s going to know it?” Steve whispered in her ear,”Who are you going to tell?”

“Everyone who matters, although the two of you bastards have left enough marks on me that everyone will know I’m taken anyway.” Darcy replied holding Steve’s head against her neck with their joined hands.

“Damned straight,” Bucky said before he dove into her folds, licking and sucking her clit, thrusting his fingers into her body with no warning whatsoever as Darcy let out a guttural moan against Steve’s ear.

“God, our girl makes the most beautiful noises, Buck,” Steve gritted out thrusting against Darcy’s ass with his boxer clad cock.

Bucky hummed his agreement against Darcy’s most sensitive spot, sending Darcy into another keening cry, as he listened to her please, oh god, please moans of pleasure, Buchanan smiled against her before giving her a long hard suck on her clit with three fingers thrusting inside her and Darcy broke against them, pushing and trembling against the hands that held her firmly still as she came down from a long well needed orgasm.

“I want my boys,” Darcy breathed out turning around to face Steve kissing him hard against his mouth before moving quickly to his hard erection thrusting her ass in the air for Bucky to take supreme advantage of the treasures that lay before him. He quickly stripped out of his sweatpants  as Darcy pulled Steve out of his boxers and began licking up and down his member before covering entirely with her mouth  dragging long, deep sucks against his cock.

Bucky thrust inside Darcy’s dark wetness feeling the warmth around his dick trembling laying his face against Darcy’s back whispering prayers and promises into her skin before he started to thrust in and out forcing her harder against Steve’s hardness as she happily hummed around his cock. Steve came first as Darcy sealed her lips around him sucking down every drop, milking him dry. He raised her up into his arms as Bucky continued to pound out a slow sweet rhythm against Darcy’s body enjoying the warmth of her skin, her body laid open for him to enjoy.

Steve laid kisses against her lips uncaring of the salty taste of himself as he kissed her deeply trying to impart the sheer magnitude of all of his feelings for both of them against the part of her that he could  touch. He watched as Bucky rocked her to another long slow orgasm that had both of them lying hard against his body as he cradled them both to his chest.

After Bucky got rid of the condom he held them as close as possible as he bussed both of them on the head and let the heavy weight of their bodies take him into sleep, sheltering them from the rest of the world for just a few more hours where they lay protected against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still updating this story as the muse moves me.


End file.
